Blob
|image = |names = Circle With Eyes, Jelly |titles = World's Weakest Monster |description = Look Below |species = Celloid |diff★☆ = ★☆☆☆☆☆ |size = Very Small |habitats = All Main Areas |relations = Blobdrome, HC Blobdrome |elements = None |ailments = None |weaknesses = None |move = Not Attacking |creator = Chaoarren }} Blob's are small defenceless Celloids. Appearance |Monster Icon = |description = These formless and transparent small Celloids are well known for being a world wide species, but have no form of attack. Their bodies are also very fragile, with small Neopterons stings being able to inflict fatal wounds. Its often speculated how they have managed to survive.}} Blob's have a extremely simple design. Their entire body is a translucent light grey sphere with two small black eyes. Abilities Because of its body type and shape it has absolutely no way of fighting back against ones that try to kill it, giving its title of "World's Weakest Monster". Instead it must either escape by slivering away or turning into a puddle. Having no bones it can turn into any shape it wants as long as it doesn't break apart its body. This allows it to escape through thin crevices and holes. Although they cannot attack directly, in a puddle state they are known for tripping up most things that run on it. This can aid or endanger hunters hunting a monster in an area with them. Ecology Blob's do not suffer environmental effects except for water. Their main way of feeding is by adsorbing items into its body and dissolving them. They way they move is by shuffling its body across the floor and can stick enough to climb walls. They can make sounds that sound like bubbling or splashing which is their main way of communicating. Although not preyed upon regularly they are prone to danger after eating. During dissolving food it emits the aroma the food has that is enough to lure predators after it and eat it to get the food inside. Due it having no attack abilities and being small everything coming after it is a threat, even the peaceful Aptonoth and harmless Altaroth. It must successfully hide or escape from them or they will certainly die to the chaser. They are also killed due to them tripping up human and monsters alike which angers them into destroying the small thing. They reproduce via special eggs that can rarely merge to become a larger member of their species, the Blobdrome. The Blobdrome are their leaders of sorts and serve as a slight chance higher at survival as they a single attack of jumping into the threats faces for a chance to make them run away. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Trivia *Blob was created as a response to the high amounts of powerful monsters created on the fanon at the time. *Its design was made around being as simple as possible. **Design was also to serve a break from highly complicated and detailed monster designs and just be as effective as them. *It was the first Celloid to be created on the Fanon. Category:Monster Creation Category:Celloid Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Chaoarren